Carmilla
How Carmilla joined the Tourney Carmilla's story she fights Alucard after failing to convince him to stop opposing his father. Afterwords meets Shanoa sensing the dark nature of her powers, when Shanoa reveals she intends to use that power to destroy the likes of Carmilla and Dracula, Carmilla becomes angry that humans would dare to trifle with the power of the night, claiming that power rightfully belongs to children of the night like Dracula and herself. After defeating Shanoa, Carmilla wonders if any man or woman can satisfy her. She then encounters and fights Cornell and (according to Carmilla's Post-battle quote) apparently manages to subdue him and force him into becoming a child of the night. One night, Carmilla stormed homes of Fire Nation warriors, and soon stumbled upon an ex-Fire Nation admiral, Jeong Jeong. She sought to make him her's and claim they'd "make a good team for Dracula". Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Carmilla stands with her arms down. After the announcer calls her name Carmilla puts her left hand on her cheek as the camera zooms, then giggles and says "I'll enjoy this." Special Moves Sacrifice (Neutral) Carmilla sends her chained blade out to stab her opponent. If she hits, she pulls him/her to him. If B is pressed again when the opponent is close enough, Carmilla somersault kicks the opponent away. Seducing Gas (Side) Carmilla sends out a noxious gas that saps health from the opponent who breathes it. Wicked Game (Up) Carmilla jumps into the air and whips her chained blade around. Merciless Dance (Down) Carmilla says "Let's dance!" while handstanding and spinning her legs and kicking her opponent three times until he/she is knocked into the air. Sultry Torture (Hyper Smash) Carmilla readies her legs saying "Give up already!" then flies at the opponent rapidly kicking, then after fifty kicks, forces her heels into her opponent's face, knocking him/her away. Maiden's Feast (Final Smash) Carmilla leaps back saying ""Now I've got you!" then leaps at him/her with her heels. If she hits, she releases her gauntlet and says "Come. Let's play." then punches her opponent 47 times, before trapping them in an iron maiden. She then pulls their face close to hers saying "I will give you the greatest of pleasures.", indicating she may kiss them, but instead slaps them into the torture device, turns away as it shuts closed. She then turns away and says "Ah, so satisfying. And now... YOU DIE!!!" then it activates stabbing the opponent fatally with their Star KO scream, splattering their blood all over the outside, and presumably on Carmilla. this takes a life from the opponent's stock. Victory Animations #Carmilla brings her arms up then down saying "Don't worry. You will come to enjoy this." #*Carmilla brings her arms up then down saying "Only Dracula has the stamina to face me." (Death, Azula, Ghazan, Zaheer, Unalaq, Tarrlok or Admiral Zhao victories only) #*Carmilla brings her arms up then down saying "You cannot defy Lord Dracula and expect to live." (Roku, Grant Danasty, Sypha Belnades, Col. Robert, or Zuko victories only) #Carmilla rests her left hand on her waist then sets her right hand out as she says "Will you ever know how foolish you are?" #*Carmilla rests her left hand on her waist then sets her right hand out as she says "I love playing with my food before dinner." (Iroh, Jeong Jeong, Piandao, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Ma Chao or Zhu Ran victories only) #*Carmilla rests her left hand on her waist then sets her right hand out as she says "Fool, if you had only listened to reason..." (Alucard or Cornell victories only) #Carmilla somersaults with her breasts bouncing, then does a crane stance and says "Your sweet cries of agony give me goose bumps." #*Carmilla somersaults with her breasts bouncing, then does a crane stance and says "Ahm that's better..." (Golem victories) #*Carmilla somersaults with her breasts bouncing, then does a crane stance and says "I am your humble servant, Lord Dracula." (Count Dracula victories only) On-Screen Appearance Carmilla runs in wearing a dress, then reveals her battle girl and says "I will enjoy your cries of agony!" Special Moves *We are both children of the night, but challenge me and you will fall. (When fighting Death, Azula, Ghazan, Zaheer, Unalaq, Tarrlok or Admiral Zhao) *I wonder how your blood will taste? (When fighting Roku, Grant Danasty, Sypha Belnades, Col. Robert, or Zuko) *Any who oppose Lord Dracula earn my wrath. (When fighting Iroh, Jeong Jeong, Piandao, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Ma Chao or Zhu Ran) *A child of the night, yet so self-righteous -- disgusting! (When fighting Alucard or Cornell) *Whatever you are, I'll put you out of your misery. (When fighting Golem) *You, always at Dracula's side! That's my place! (When fighting Death) *Should I win, my lord, will you grant me my wish? (When fighting Count Dracula) Trivia *Carmilla's rival is a former Fire Nation admiral turned member of the Order of the White Lotus, Jeong Jeong. *Carmilla shares her English voice actress with Kitana, Mileena, Sharon, Joan of Arc, Okuni, Lana, Sonya, Shura, Helena Douglas and Momoko Dojima. *Carmilla shares her Japanese voice actress with Sophia "Valmet" Velmer. *Carmilla shares her French voice actress with Songbird, Golden Diva and Tokine Yukimura. *Carmilla shares her Arabic voice actress with Xie Fu Ann, Yo-Yo Rinku, Kat and Milo X2. Category:Castlevania characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes